Desires of Olympus
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Daughters of Olympus, so you probably want to read that first before you read this one. Basically, it's a three-shot story about Larissa and Sophie's wedding. Rated T just in case.
1. Whataburger's Always The Answer, Right?

**Disclaimer****: **I do not anything Rick Riordan-related. Just my OCs and plotline.

* * *

To say Larissa's parents and grandmother were driving her crazy with all their ideas for her and Sophie's wedding would be the understatement of the century.

Being the daughter of Eros as well as the granddaughter of Aphrodite meant that Larissa's wedding had to be the most romantic and perfect wedding the world had ever seen.

"For the last time, Grandmother, Sophie is never going to agree to have pink flowers in her bouquet. We talked about this; my colors are pink and gold while hers are purple and silver" Larissa stated in what she hoped was a calm voice. The decorations would be complementary to each other. Pink and purple went well together, as did silver and gold.

Both of the brides wanted to incorporate their own personal styles into the wedding, yet their parents *cough* mostly Larissa's *cough* didn't seem to remember that Sophie wasn't exactly the girliest person in the world. She would have a flowery dress inspired by Persphone's, but with dark violet accents and her bouquet would have purple and silver flowers. Larissa's, however, would have pink and gold flowers that went well with the blush-colored dress with gold accents that she would wear.

"I know, I know. But if the tablecloths, streamers, chair covers, and everything else is a mashup of the colors, then why can't your bouquets or even just your dresses, be like that too?" Aphrodite asked. Psyche rolled her eyes at her mother-in-law and grabbed the goddess' arm to put Aphrodite away from Larissa. "I'm just saying to think about it!"

"Sure thing," Larissa replied as her shoulders drooped. Wedding planning wasn't as fun as other people made it seem. Then she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"How much do you wanna bet she'll be back with a bouquet of purple and pink roses to prove her point?"

Will and Piper walked over to Larissa, now the only people in the giant indoor garden (courtesy of Demeter) that the wedding would take place in. What else said a spring wedding like a garden after all? Will hugged the woman who would be his future sister-in-law's wife. Yeah, in Olympus, it was for the best that people didn't place labels like that on relatives.

"That's Mom for you," Piper replied before she hugged the former demigod. "That's why we're here; to make sure you get what _you_ and Sophie want."

"Thanks. I could definitely use some help," Larissa admitted. "Sophie is busy doing something with Nico and Hazel. They said something about a missing skeleton chauffeur, I think."

"Jules Albert is missing?" Will asked as he crossed his arms and huffed out of annoyance. "That's a first. He's always around. Whether we want him to be or not."

"Aw, is the dead chauffer interrupting your alone time with your fiancé again?" Piper teased. Will said nothing, but the prominent scowl spoke volumes. "Well, one wedding at a time. Once you and Nico start planning it, we'll keep him away. If he's not still missing by then."

Larissa rolled her eyes. Years after their quest, Larissa had proposed (bless Sophie's heart but she wasn't exactly the most romantic person and was terrible at grand romantic gestures) and Will and Nico were quick to follow suit. They had both decided to ask one each other, at the same time on the same day. The story of how they simultaneously asked the big question was something Sophie had vowed to tell at the couple's wedding.

"So what do you need us to do planning-wise?" Will took the clipboard off of a nearby table to see about three or pages of things that needed to be ticked off the checklist. Only a few things had been checked off. "Dang. Are you sure you're gonna get all of this done in three months?"

"Of course she can! With our expert help, of course. I had to help Percy and Annabeth with their wedding, and we all know Frank and Hazel aren't far behind. We can plan a wedding in our sleep," Piper stated. Larissa smiled and leaned against a wall, happy for the brief distraction from her tiresome work.

"A daughter of Aphrodite plus a daughter of Eros equals success in all things romantically-involved," Larissa added. "Though if we're gonna get any work done, I need something to eat. Is it lunchtime yet?"

Piper checked an imaginary watch on her left wrist before she nodded enthusiastically. "What food places do you have here in Olympus?"

"Well, not much- wait. How did you two get to Olympus anyway?"

"Hedone said you might need help but she had something else to do. So she dropped us off," Will explained. "Now, food-wise, do you guys have something similar to the Dining Hall at Camp Halfblood?"

"Even if they did, there's no need."

The young goddess and two demigods turned to see Melinoe sitting on a bench nearby. When she had gotten there was beyond them, but it was better not to question a goddess. Especially when said goddess had Whataburger bags filled with delicious-smelling food. ***Popular fast-food place in Texas for those who don't know what Whataburger is***

"Yes! I haven't had this stuff in months!" Larissa exclaimed as she ran over to her future sister-in-law. Ever since Sophie had told her side of the family about the engagement, Larissa had gotten to know Melinoe a lot better. Her visits were rare, but she tended to stay for at least a couple of hours and always brought gifts. "You're the best!"

"What are we, chopped liver?" Piper quipped as she peeked into the plastic bags. Her eyes lit up upon finding two of the few vegetarian options Whataburger offered. "Is that the veggie burger and grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Yes, it is," Melinoe confirmed as she grabbed a handful of fries and began to munch down. "There's enough for all of us."

"Don't mind if I do," Will grabbed his drink and food, aka water and salad because the Gods forbid he eat anything unhealthy. The group stayed silent for a few minutes as they enjoyed their meal until Larissa finally broke the silence.

"I needed this break. Wedding planning is a lot more complicated than my family makes it seem."

"Too true," Melinoe leaned back and basked in the sunlight. "But that's why you have us. When your family starts to stress you out, I'm sure Persephone wouldn't mind dropping by. You and Sophie can trade-off responsibilities, maybe split the list between the two of you."

"Don't forget; this wedding is about the two of you. If you can't please everyone, that's fine. Just don't burn yourself out. Can't be exhausted on your wedding day," Will advised. Larissa sometimes couldn't stand the 'doctor' side of Will, but for once she felt like he was right.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you guys' advice and maybe take a nap later. Afterward, I ought to call Soph and see if they've found Jules Albert."

"Not that anyone would miss him," Will muttered. He pouted when the girls laughed at him but soon found himself chuckling as well. At least Jules Albert couldn't do anything once he and Nico were married.

Or so he told himself every time Nico's 'chaperone' popped up out of nowhere to keep things 'pg' whenever Will was at Cabin 13.

* * *

**AN: **This is a sequel to another story of mine, Daughters of Olympus. If you are confused and wonder who these characters are, it's probably because you haven't read the other story first. So go check that out before you continue reading this story. And since it's been so long since I wrote the original story (*2018 flashbacks begin to haunt everyone*) my style has changed quite a bit.

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	2. Where Did The Dead Chauffeur Go?

"YOU LOST THE RINGS?!"

Nico winced and ducked his head down so he couldn't see the enraged expression on Sophie's face or the disapproving glare on Hazel's. "Technically, no. I entrusted them to Jules Albert."

"Who you can't find," Hazel stated, though whether that was to clarify or to twist the imaginary knife Nico felt was lodged in his chest, the son of Hades wasn't sure.

"Well, yeah. But I lost the zombie, not the rings," Nico knew his reasoning was weak, but he'd seen monsters and other demigods on the receiving end of Sophie's anger. And Nico didn't particularly feel like he wanted to become a permanent member of his father's kingdom.

"Gah!" Sophie groaned. She wanted to shake her brother by the shoulders and scream in his face but knew she shouldn't. "What are we going to do? Lari is gonna kill me. Or you. Or both of us. And don't say that she can't; they just need Demeter and Hera, then poof! I'm mortal again."

When Larissa proposed, she'd gotten two matching engagement rings Aphrodite had just lying around (because she's the goddess of love and one never knows when you're gonna need some engagement rings). She had wanted to personalize the actual wedding rings with Sophie by using their powers, which is what they did.

And then a freaking zombie chauffeur went missing with said rings. Sophie rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm down enough to come up with a plan. "Okay, where does he usually go once he's done running errands or whatever for you?"

"Um, I don't know, honestly," Nico smiled sheepishly. "After he finally leaves Will and me alone, I tend to get a little...distracted and don't pay attention where Albert goes afterward."

Hazel glanced at her two siblings, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by 'distracted'? What were you and Will doing?"

"Nothing!" Nico exclaimed though the blush and embarrassed expression on his face told a different story. In a desperate attempt to change the topic, Nico cleared his throat and pointed at Hazel. "You come with me to the Underworld. With the two of us, we can split up. Maybe Dad will even help us."

"And what about me? You know, the woman whose rings you just lost?" Sophie asked sarcastically. Nico sighed; he had a feeling he'd never hear the end of the whole 'missing chauffeur and rings' business.

"Look, just focus on your other wedding stuff. I messed up so I'll fix it," Nico stated. '_Plus I won't have to listen to her go on about me screwing up,' _Nico thought to himself.

"Fine. But if you don't get these back by the end of the day, _you_ are the one who has to tell Larissa," Sophie warned as ominously as she possibly could. Nico's face grew paler if that was even possible, and he decided that was his cue to leave. Sophie watched her half-siblings disappear into the shadows.

She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "Wedding planning is a lot harder than Lari said it would be."

"Well, being the daughter of Cupid and the granddaughter of Aphrodite probably means she's been to her fair share of weddings."

Sophie looked up to see her mother standing in front of her. Persephone sat next to her daughter and embraced the younger goddess.

"Mom! It's so good to see you!" Sophie stated. "It's been such a hectic morning."

"Oh really? What's going on?"

"Nico is what happened," Sophie deadpanned. She then quickly explained the whole situation with Jules Albert and the rings. Persephone facepalmed mentally. Her and Nico never had the best relationship, but as the years passed, Persephone had put in some effort to get along with both Nico and Hazel. Mostly for her daughter's sake, but still.

Yet it was hard to remember that she was supposed to get along with her husband's son when he made major mistakes. Like when he lost her daughter's wedding ring.

Sophie went on to talk about everything she still needed to get done for the wedding, but Persephone was too caught up in her thoughts to pay much attention. She waved her right hand behind her back so Sophie couldn't see. See, when Persephone was in the mortal world during spring and summer, she had a special way of communicating with Hades. **AN: In case anyone was curious, technically, this chapter occurred during winter and Persephone **_**should've**_ **been in the Underworld but Hades let her go visit Sophie from time to time during the colder months. **

She would send her flowers to the Underworld and used the language of flowers to communicate with her husband. In exchange, Hades would send a screech owl with a message in response. Then Persephone could deliver a response to the owl so she and her husband could communicate more effectively.

There weren't any flowers that said "hey, find that zombie chauffer you gave Nico because he has our daughter's wedding rings" so, with a wave of her hand, Persephone willed a small flower to grow into the hands of Hades. The flower, known as geranium, which means stupidity or folly. She hoped that it was enough for Hades to send a Screeh Owl so she could elaborate on the short message.

"Mom? Mom? Hello, earth to Mother!" Sophie snapped her fingers in front of her mother, who shook her head as she seemed to come out of a daze. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear. I was just thinking about something. You know, winter's almost over, so by the time your spring wedding happens, your hair will have changed color. Do you know how you want to arrange it yet? I know you like to wear different styles with your Spring hair compared to your Winter hair."

"Yeah, I think so," Sophie replied. Both her and Persephone's hair changed colors when the seasons changed; during fall and winter, their hair was dark like the Underworld but during spring and summer, their hair got a lot lighter. Persephone's was more of a golden blonde while Sophie's was strawberry blonde. "I want to do something subtle. Like curling it, but with flowers woven in."

Persephone hummed and nodded in agreement. "Simple yet elegant. I did something like that for my wedding."

"Really?"

"Yes. My hair was extremely long back then, and I piled most of it up on my head, with flowers scattered throughout. The rest was curled and ran down the length of my dress. My mother said I looked like a true Grecian bride, despite her...unattachment to your father."

Persephone caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw a dark screech owl as it made its way towards her, but Persephone didn't want Sophie to know her mother would helo find the rings. She thought it'd be a nice surprise, so she had to think of something to distract Sophie.

"Sweetheart, could you go get us some ambrosia? I'm a little hungry."

"Sure thing, Mom!" Sophie exclaimed as she faded into the shadows as her half-siblings had done earlier. Persephone beckoned the owl towards her and listened to her husband's voice that asked for an explanation.

It took a few hours, but eventually, Hades was able to locate Jules Albert who had stopped to talk to the ferryman of the Styx, Charon, and had accidentally lost track of time. Hazel and Nico hadn't even managed to reach Hades, as they were stopped by Melinoe who had insisted they eat leftovers from Whataburger with the goddess despite her half-siblings protests, so it was a good thing Persephone got involved.

Sophie was beyond thrilled to hear her parents had found the rings that she and her fiancée had made together. The group all agreed to wait until after the wedding to tell Larissa about the incident. Then Sophie entrusted them to Hazel after she made Nico swear to never trust Jules Albert with anything of value.

What no one seemed to realize was how upset Jules Albert was to have lost the privilege to carry the rings of his master's daughter. But that's what happened when zombies ignored the summoning of Nico and his siblings.

* * *

**AN: **This story is mostly fluff if you couldn't tell by now. And I left out a lot of the details concerning the wedding in the next chapter because I wasn't sure who would be interested in reading all of that. Anything I don't directly say, you (the Reader) can fill in the blanks with your imaginations. After the third chapter, this story shall be complete. So enjoy!

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	3. When Do Prophecies Not Happen, Apollo?

At long last, the day of the wedding had finally arrived. Larissa had been right when she told Will that all the wedding planning would be finished in time. Everything was perfect.

Gold and silver tablecloths rested on hundreds of tables (almost every immortal being showed up, including the Norse Gods and a majority of both camps along with some einherjar). Not to mention Charon, Lupa, Rachel, a ton of satyrs, fauns, nymphs, and so many more magical beings that the Author didn't have time to write about. There were crystal vases on top of said tables, with violet Cupid's Darts and roses ranging from a pale pink to a dark magenta. Flowers were everywhere, though there was the occasional skull (after all, Sophie was more than just a daughter of Persephone).

"I can't believe this is happening!" Hazel squealed as she stood next to Piper in her bridesmaid outfit. "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, exciting. I can't wait to get out of this suit," Nico grumbled as he messed with his tie. He and Will were bridesmen (since there was no groom) while Piper and Hazel were bridesmaids. Larissa and Sophie had wanted to include more demigods in their bridal party but didn't want to play too many favorites.

In case anyone was wondering, the ringbearer was Chuck Hedge and the flower girl was Percy and Annabeth's daughter, Silena Zoë Jackson. Every other demigod and einherjar were guests, that way none of the gods would complain about their children not being a part of the bridal party.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Plus…" Will rolled his eyes at Nico's behavior and elbowed the pale demigod. Then he leaned down to whisper in Nico's ear. No one was able to hear what was said, but Nico's face, which had turned beet red, was a good indicator that it wasn't exactly PG13.

"Ahem, Master Solace, if you are done, I believe the ceremony is about to begin," Jules Albert stated in a monotone voice. Will jumped and pressed a hand against his chest.

"Don't do that!" Will took a few moments to catch his breath before he shot a dirty look at his fiancé, who had the nerve to laugh at the surprised expression on the blond's face.

"Zip it!" Piper whispered as Apollo began to play the piano (okay, a keyboard since the wedding was outside and none of the gods wanted to lug Apollo's golden piano outside despite the fact that they had magic). The bridesmaids and bridesmen waited for little Silena to make her way through the aisle as she spread golden flowers that would never wilt.

Once the bridal party had made their way to Zeus, the officiator, all heads turned to see the bride. And yes, Zeus was the officiator. Since he was the King of the gods, Zeus had suggested *cough* _insisted_ *cough* that he officiate the wedding.

Anywho, Eros appeared first, with Larissa's arm linked with his. She slowly made her way through the beautiful garden grounds, and both Aphrodite and Psyche were in tears by the time she reached the gazebo.

Larissa looked beautiful, as all brides should be. She wore a blush-colored Aphrodite-style dress (Sophia Tolli, Y11897) with rosy pink accents. Her arms were adorned with rouge-colored fingerless gloves made up entirely of lace. Her light chestnut-blonde hair was in a half-up hairstyle with a thick braid wrapped around her head.

On top of her head rested a golden crown that looked eerily similar to Princess Aurora's crown from Maleficent 1 & 2 with small magenta rhinestones embedded in the gold. And attached to the crown was a veil that reached the floor, with butterflies scattered over almost every inch of the veil. The butterflies were in honor of Psyche, the dress for Aphrodite, and the shoes were a tribute to Eros' wings. The shoes were rose-gold open-toed heeled sandals with little wings attached to them, aka the Evangeline Angel Wing sandals made by Sophia Webster.

Once Larissa had reached the gazebo, Ero pecked her cheek for a brief second and went to sit beside Aphrodite, Psyche, and Hedone. Larissa's eyes quickly darted over to the spot Sophie would appear in. In typical Hades-fashion, Hades teleported via shadows with his daughter by his side. Sophie flushed as she caught sight of Larissa, as neither of them had allowed their fiancée to see each other's wedding dresses.

Larissa felt her heart skip a beat as she the woman she had come to love, the same one who had a fire in her eyes all those years ago when Larissa and Will had been imprisoned. It felt like such a long time ago, and while it had been terrifying at the time, Larissa could look back on her first quest with nothing but love and affection.

And Sophie felt the same way as she walked down the aisle and admired Larissa's dress. While the dresses both had several things in common, Sophie's had sleeves and vine-like lace instead of the flowery lace on Larissa's dress.

She wore a white Persephone dress by Morilee (Style #1721), with lavender embroidery and lace. Her strawberry blonde hair, with a few strands of ebony leftover from winter, was curled just like she had wanted, with violets weaved into her hair. A delicate silver circlet rested on her head, composed of leaf-like strands and little amethysts in the shape of some flowers. Attached to the circlet was a simple veil that reached mid-back, and in certain lights, it sparkled faintly, so faintly that some of the guests questioned if they had actually seen it or if their eyes had played a trick on them. Her silver Grecian-Gladiator sandals sparkled as well, though it was far more obvious than the veil.

Sophie went to stand in front of Zeus after a quick embrace from her father, who smiled fondly as he walked to his seat next to Persphone and Melinoe. Both of the brides' smiles shone brightly, ecstatic that their big day had finally arrived.

"Hi!" Sophie whispered. Larissa waved slightly until she saw the disapproval on Zeus' face. She blushed and ducked her head, and her actions were mirrored by Sophie.

After Zeus had gone on for quite some time about some boring wedding nonsense, he called forth Chuck, who held a small velvet pillow with the two small rings. Sophie and Larissa put the rings on one another, and both looked fondly at the small objects they had made a few months beforehand.

Larissa's was a delicate silver band with a pair of gold wings on either of the diamond. Sophie's gold band was shaped to look like flames overlapping one another with little amethysts surrounding the diamond. **AN: I'm not good at describing rings so you can pretend there are more details and imagine the rings however you want. **

"If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace," Zeus sent a dark glare toward Hera and Demeter as if he dared them to object to the wedding. Pretty much everyone glared at the two goddesses (everyone who was immortal, anyway) so the two decided to be smart for once and said nothing.

"In that case…" Zeus shut the large book he hadn't read from at all (the book was just for show because Zeus _always_ improved his speeches) and raised his hands dramatically. "I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss the bride...brides? I don't know what's politically correct anymore."

An hour or so later, as everyone sat down at all of the tables and had gotten their food in a similar manner to the Dining Hall at Camp Halfblood, Apollo decided he wanted a little attention.

Apollo stood up and clinked a spoon against a metal goblet to gain the attention of everyone. He cleared his throat, and as he spoke he made his voice echo across the everlasting gardens so everyone would hear him.

"Years ago, through one of my Oracles, Rachel O'Dare a prophecy was put into place. And it was as follows. 'Child of Desire will face Death's Fire. Daughter of Flower basks in Eternal Power. Two become one as Fate is Undone.' Most of the prophecy had come into place before today. But there was one part that hadn't occurred until this wonderful ceremony we had. And that was the final line."

"Oh, I get it! That's so romantic!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she interrupted the god of prophecies (and so many other things). " 'Two become one' as in they get married. How sweet!"

"Er, yes. Anyway, as I was saying, that part of the prophecy has come to pass. And it was all thanks to me," Apollo tried to regain the attention to you.

"I'm the one who spoke the prophecy!" Rachel shouted from somewhere in the crowd. Apollo sighed and waved his hand dismissively toward the general area Rachel's voice had come from.

"Yes, yes, whatever. The point is, without me, this wedding wouldn't have happened and these young goddesses would still be demigods," Apollo announced proudly.

"Who cares? Get over yourself! After all, this wedding isn't about you-"

"Shut up, Matt," Apollo muttered as Matt, the god of heresy, heretics, and milk, tried to cut into the conversation. **AN: Okay, the heresy and milk bit is an inside joke about one of my friends, Matt, and isn't meant to offend anyone. **"Oh, whatever. Hooray for the new couple."

Sophie turned to her partner and smiled knowingly, and Larissa They had known that inviting everyone they knew (and didn't know) would lead to a little chaos. But they knew that one day they would look back on that day as one of the happiest and memorable days of their lives. It wasn't the end of something; it was the beginning of something new.

* * *

*Larissa's comments will be in _italics_ and Sophie's will be **bold***

_And we lived happily ever after._

**Yeah...since we are living the dream, I have something to tell you.**

_Like what? Our lives have changed for the better and we have a bright future ahead of us._

**That's true. But I ought to mention something that happened a few months ago.**

_What happened?_

**Do you remember when Jules Albert went missing a few months ago?**

_Yes, I do. What about it?_

**Nico had given him our rings to keep them safe. And then Jules Albert went missing so…**

_OUR WEDDING RINGS WENT MISSING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!_

**Um, well, we lived happily ever after, folks! That's all that matters so let's go live our perfect, married lives with all prophecies concerning us being over. **

_We aren't done talking about this! Get back here, Sophie! _

**Wait, shouldn't we say goodbye to the Readers, first?**

_Oh, right. Thanks for reading this story, dear Readers. Unfortunately, this will be the last time you hear from us. Both of us had our adventures and just desire a nice, long, and happy life here in Olympus. _

**It's ironic that we're both desiring a new type of life and your dad is the literal god of desire. Did he have anything to do with our desires?**

_Probably just a weird coincidence that slipped by the Author's editing. But that is not the point, Mrs. Sophie Dover-Blakley! _

**That has a nice ring to it. Anyway, it was nice being in a story again but I gotta bounce. Bye!**

_Get back here! Excuse me, Readers. I have to go and track down my wife. And my brother-in-law, now that I think about it. Farewell! _

* * *

**AN: **This is the final chapter. There will be no more Daughters of Olympus stories, as this was just a present for my friend (so you can't ask for a sequel anymore, Chris). Merry Christmas (or happy whatever holiday you celebrate if any) and a happy New Year!

**\- Kitkat Out!**


End file.
